


Those small moments we share

by CaluDraws



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But only a bit, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Hopefully not too OOC, I tried my best, Just multiple scenes of their past, M/M, Mutual Pining, Season 4 Spoilers, also Yachi helping out, and them trying to cope their feelings, because she's a great friend, but no manga spoilers, especially for Tsukki
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaluDraws/pseuds/CaluDraws
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi war schon lange in seinen besten Freund verliebt.Doch wie lange konnte er diese einseitigen Gefühle noch verbergen?All diese kleinen Momente, die sie gemeinsam erlebten, machten es ihm jedoch nicht gerade leichter..
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	1. Tadashis POV

Yamaguchi Tadashi war schon lange in seinen besten Freund verliebt.

Wie lange? Das konnte er nicht sicher sagen, immerhin kannten sich die beiden schon ihr halbes Leben lang.

Im ersten Jahr der Oberschule hatte er oft darüber nachgedacht, doch diese Idee immer nur hinten an geschoben. Bewunderung für sein Können, eine Beziehung wie sie zwei Brüder miteinander hatten – hätte man ihn danach gefragt, hätte Tadashi wohl eine dieser Antworten gegeben. Die Idee, dass er mehr für seinen Kindheitsfreund empfinden könnte, kam ihm absurd vor. Vollkommen abwegig.

Doch immer wenn er sah, wie der Blonde lachte, wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz.

_Was, wenn da doch mehr ist?_

Und je länger sie zusammen waren, je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto unsicherer wurde seine bisherige These.

'Tsukkis Haare sind ja noch ganz zerzaust! _Ich würde sie gerne anfassen.'_

'Seine Hände sehen trotz des ganzen Trainings gar nicht rau aus. _Wie sie sich wohl anfühlen?'_

'Mein Witz hat ihn zum Lachen gebracht! _Es wäre schön, ihn öfter so lachen zu hören._ '

Doch jedes Mal verbannte er all diese Gedanken sofort irgendwo in den hintersten Teil seines Geistes. Es war besser so, einfacher, _sicherer_.

Es sollte sich nie etwas ändern, dazu war ihm diese Freundschaft zu wichtig.

~~~

Alles änderte sich an diesem einen Tag, im zweiten Match des Frühlingsturniers. Das Spiel gegen die Inarizaki, welches ihrem Team alles abverlangte, was sie zu bieten hatten. Selbst Tsukishima – der gleiche Tsukishima, der noch vor wenigen Monaten davon sprach, dass man sich für einen Club doch nicht so bemühen müsse – war bis an den Rande seiner Fähigkeiten gegangen und hatte alles getan, um den Ball in der Luft zu halten. Tadashi stand mit den anderen Ersatzspielern am Rande des Spielfeldes und war genauso angespannt, als würde er gerade selbst auf dem Feld stehen und gemeinsam mit Tsukki den Ball verfolgen.

Keiner hatte wirklich damit gerechnet, dass sie es schaffen würden; und trotzdem ertönte endlich der alles entscheidende Pfiff des Schiedsrichters. Sie hatten es geschafft! Die Karasuno Mannschaft rückte in die nächste Runde vor, kam ihrem Traum vom Turniersieg einen weiteren, riesigen Schritt näher!! Alles um sie herum brach in tobenden Jubel aus, Zuschauer, andere Spieler und Trainer gleichermaßen. Die Ersatzbank der Karasuno sprang auf, sprintete auf das Feld und warf sich in die Arme der Stammspieler. Während aber der Rest der Mannschaft einen riesigen Haufen voller Jubelschreie bildete, hatte Tadashi sein eigenes Ziel: Tsukishima Kei, der an Ort und Stelle einfach nur auf die Knie zusammen gesunken war, zu erschöpft um sich von Ort und Stelle zu bewegen.

„TSUKKI!!!!“

Laut jubelnd warf sich der junge Spieler um Keis Hals, fühlte wie seine Augen sich bereits mit Freudentränen füllten. „Ihr habt es geschafft! _Wir_ haben es geschafft!!“ Die Arme um die Schultern seines Freundes geschlungen, drückte er den großen Mittelblocker voller Freude an sich. Kei antwortete nur mit einem gemurmelten 'Hmm', lehnte sich aber mit geschlossenen Augen in die Umarmung.

Für einen Moment verschwand die Welt um sie herum, die Jubelrufe und der Rhythmus der Taiko-Trommeln von den Zuschauertribünen verschwammen zu einem Hintergrundgeräusch.

In diesem kleinen, unbedeutenden Moment existierten nur die beiden in ihrer Umarmung. Kei war schweißgebadet, der Boden unbequem, jeder um sie herum konnte die beiden sehen. Doch Tadashi störte sich an nichts davon. Alles was er wahrnahm, waren die Wärme seines besten Freundes, die heißen Freudentränen auf seinen Wangen, das ungebändigte, vor Freude springende Herz in seiner Brust.

Es war dieser kleine, unbedeutende Moment, der gleich wieder von der Realität verschlungen werden würde, in dem sein ganzes Sein nichts sehnlicher wollte, als ewig hier zu verharren.

Und er wusste einfach, dass es nicht mehr einfach nur Freude, Freundschaft oder Anerkennung war.

Sondern _Liebe_.

~~~

An jenem Tag im ersten Jahr seiner Oberschulzeit hatte Tadashi seine Gefühle zugelassen – doch eigentlich hatte er es ja schon lange gewusst. Doch was nun? Auch wenn er nun endlich zu diesen besonderen Gefühlen stand, änderte das doch nichts an seiner Lage.

Es war Nacht und selbst der energiegeladene Hinata war inzwischen vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Sie alle lagen in einem großen Gruppenraum verteilt auf ihren Futons, im Dunklen konnte man nur die Silhouetten der Decken erkennen, die sich in regelmäßigen Abständen auf und ab bewegten.

Tadashi beobachtete den Umriss von Tsukishima, der auf dem Futon neben ihm schlief. Er versuchte sein schlafendes Gesicht zu erkennen, doch obwohl es zu dunkel dafür war wusste er genau, wie es gerade aussah. Im Schlaf wirkte Kei ruhig, gefasst, beinahe friedlich. Ein Gesicht, welches er nur selten zeigte – doch er, Tadashi, kannte es sehr gut. Es hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, denn gleich nach Tsukkis Lachen war es wohl der Ausdruck, den er an ihm am schönsten fand.

Schnell spürte der Schüler Hitze in sein Gesicht steigen und zog die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze, als müsse er sich verstecken. Seit wann dachte er schon darüber nach, über Keis Gesicht mit den langen Wimpern und goldenen Augen? Über den vertrauten Geruch, den der Körper des Blonden ausströmte? Über-

„Yamaguchi.“

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen starrte Tadashi in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Es war Tsukishima, der seine Position nicht geändert, aber die Augen geöffnet hatte und ihn tadelnd ansah.

„Starr' mich nicht so an, als hättest du ein Monster gesehen.“ Selbst flüsternd hatte seine Stimme den typischen genervten Unterton.

„Ah...Sorry Tsukki.“

Als Antwort kam nur ein genervtes Stöhnen.

„Sieh lieber zu, dass du schläfst.“

„Eh, ja, na klar.“

Wieder herrschte Stille. Ob Tsukishima eingeschlafen war? Doch die dunkle Silhouette setzte sich plötzlich in Bewegung, robbte über die Tatamimatten zu ihm herüber. Als die Decke keine 20 Zentimeter vor ihm zum Halten kam, konnte Tadashi auch endlich Tsukkis Gesicht erkennen, welches die Dunkelheit vorher verschleiert hatte.

Nun waren Keis Augen klar vor ihm zu erkennen. Ohne die Brille wirkten sie etwas kleiner, aber ebenso elegant. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unerwartet weich für jemanden, der eben aus dem Schlaf geholt wurde – und vor allem unerwartet weich für Tsukishima selbst.

Eindringlich inspizierten ihn dieses Paar goldene Augen – was Tadashis Herz dazu brachte höher zu schlagen und seine Wangen pink zu färben. Hoffentlich war es immer noch dunkel genug um das vor seinem Freund zu verbergen.

„Tsukki?? Was machst du?“

Weiterhin starrten ihn die Augen an, wanderten dann aber zur Seite, als würden sie irgendwo im Raum eine Antwort auf die Frage suchen.

„Bist du...nervös wegen morgen?“

Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als ihm klar wurde, warum sich Kei so sonderbar verhielt.

„Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?“

Tadashi wusste was nun kommen würde. _'Sei still, Yamaguchi.'_ Es war schon fast so etwas wie sein Standardspruch ihm gegenüber. Keine wütende Reaktion, nichts was böse gemeint war. Es war ein Satz der gemein klang, aber Tadashi wusste schon immer, dass diese Worte niemals wirklich negativ gemeint waren.

„Ja.“

Das war nicht die Antwort, mit der er gerechnet hatte.

„Nach wichtigen Spielen...bist du oft so...“

Dachte Tsukki etwa, dass er niedergeschlagen war?

„Wenn du...darüber reden willst...“

Okay, allmählich wurde es gruselig. Schnell hob Tadashi seine Hände in Abwehrhaltung vor sein Gesicht und bewegte die Handflächen, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen.

„Nein, du verstehst das falsch, mir geht es wirklich gut, Tsukki! Kein Grund zur Sorge!“

„Na Gott sei Dank...“ begleitet von einem tiefen Seufzer entspannte sich Tsukishima wieder. Der Blick, den er danach auf dem Gesicht trug, war endlich wieder einer, den jeder im Team als 'typisch Tsukishima' erkannt hätte.

„Dachtest du etwa, dass ich mir wieder Vorwürfe für etwas mache?“

„Ist ja wohl nicht so abwegig. Und so wie du mich angestarrt hast dachte ich schon, das soll ein Hilferuf sein.“

Wieder ein kleiner Hüpfer in seiner Brust.

„Haha, da hast du wohl recht! Aber ich war nur in Gedanken, entschuldige, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast.“

Kei wich seinem Blick aus.

„Sei still Yamaguchi.“

Ah, da war es ja. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und Tadashi konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen.

Es war diese Normalität, die ihm so wichtig war. Wichtig genug, um seine wahren Gefühle weiterhin für sich zu behalten. Wenn er dafür so an Keis Seite bleiben durfte, war es ihm das wert.

„Danke, Tsukki.“

„Hmpf.“ Diesen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck hätte er sich am liebsten auf einem Foto festgehalten. Wann erwischte man Tsukishima Kei schon mal unvorbereitet?

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, brannte diesen kleinen Moment tief in seine Seele ein. Dann warf er seinem Kindheitsfreund ein Lächeln zu.

„Wir sollten jetzt schlafen. Wir haben morgen ein Spiel gegen Nekoma zu gewinnen!“

~~~

Es war gut so, wie es war.

Nach dem Frühlingsturnier traten die Drittklässler aus der Mannschaft aus und das nun etwas kleinere Team arbeitete weiterhin daran, auch beim nächsten Turnier wieder dabei sein zu können. Neben dem Training verbrachte Tadashi viel Zeit mit den anderen Zweitklässlern aus dem Team, allen voran aber natürlich mit Tsukishima. Immer wieder verlor er sich dabei in Gedanken, spürte wie das Verlangen nach dem blonden Jungen größer wurde.

Er musste sich zusammenreißen, wenn sie zusammen nach dem Training nach Hause gingen, sonst würde er einfach nach seiner Hand greifen.

Wenn sie in einem ihrer Zimmer auf dem Bett saßen um einen neuen Film zu schauen, wollte er einfach nach seinem Freund greifen und die Arme um ihn schlingen.

Er traute sich nicht einmal mehr nach einem Spiel seine Blocks und Angriffe zu loben, denn dann könnte er vielleicht merken, dass er nur noch Augen für ihn hatte.

So viel zu seinem tollen Plan, einfach alles so zu lassen, wie es war.

Er hielt es kaum noch aus, begann dem Blonden aus dem Weg zu gehen, hoffte darauf so wieder zur Normalität zurück zu kehren. Doch dadurch wurde sein Verlangen bei ihm zu sein nur wieder stärker.

In seiner Verzweiflung hatte Tadashi Yachi um Hilfe ersucht, hoffte darauf, dass sie einen Ausweg wusste.

Die junge Managerin schien erst mehr als überrascht – dann verfiel sie ebenso in Panik wie er selbst. _Keine große Hilfe, aber irgendwie genau das, was ich erwartet hatte._

Immerhin war es schön, diese quälenden Gedanken endlich mit jemandem zu teilen.

„Du musst es ihm sagen!“

Es war klar, dass das ihre Antwort sein würde. Es ist das, was ihm jeder in dieser Situation geraten hätte, denn welcher Freund wäre schon so brutal und würde eine andere Antwort geben?

'Sag es ihm nicht. Das macht es nur kompliziert. Wenn er anders fühlt als du, wird sich alles ändern.'

So eine Antwort würde er vielleicht von Tsukki erwarten.

Wenn er überhaupt antworten würde. Vermutlich bekäme er eher ein 'Was hat das denn mit mir zu tun?'

_Eine Menge._

„Y-Yamaguchi? Alles okay?“

„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus Yachi...ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Und wir reden hier von Tsukki! Wer weiß, ob er überhaupt solche Gefühle haben kann...“

Das blonde Mädchen senkte den Blick, ihre Stirn tief in Falten gelegt.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, wussten keine Antwort auf Yamaguchis Problem. Irgendwann ergriff dieser dann wieder das Wort, stand dabei auf um zu gehen.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich da hinein gezogen habe Yachi. Vergiss es einfach, ja? Es ist mein Problem und nicht deines, also zerbrich dir bitte nicht den Kopf!“

Gerade als er sich umwandte, sprang sie ihm hinterher, hielt ihn am Arm fest und versuchte, Tadashi aufzuhalten.

„Jetzt warte doch Yamaguchi! Wenn du wirklich schon lange so fühlst, dann hast du es doch verdient, dass deine Gefühle auch erwidert werden!!“

Verwirrt sah er die kleine Schülerin an, die ihn mit eisernem Griff festhielt.

„Du sagst das so leicht, aber-“

„Nichts aber! Ich weiß, dass wir das hinkriegen! Bitte lass es uns wenigstens versuchen!“

Sein Blick wurde weich und ein schmales Lächeln spielte über seine Lippen. Sie wollte ihm so dringend helfen? Yachi war wirklich ein liebes Mädchen. Er nickte ihr zu, worauf ihr Gesicht zu strahlen begann.

„Okay! Ich hab da nämlich eine Idee, die man zumindest versuchen könnte!“

„Eh...Und was für eine Idee ist das?“

„Also, in einem Manga, den ich aktuell lese, haben sie das so gemacht...“

~~~

War es eigentlich normal, plötzlich Gefühle für seinen besten Freund zu entwickeln? Tadashi hatte dies eigentlich immer für ein Klischee aus Büchern oder Filmen gehalten, doch nun war er selbst zum Opfer dieser Gefühle, der schlaflosen Nächte, der _Sehnsucht_ geworden.

Nervös spielte der junge Volleyballspieler mit der Verpackung seines Mittagessens herum. Tsukishima saß neben ihm und aß etwas, das sie eben beim Schulkiosk besorgt hatten. Tadashi wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie es Yachi geschafft hatte ihn zu überreden, die heutige Mittagspause auf dem Schuldach zu verbringen. Irgendetwas darüber, dass sie heute mit allen zusammen dort essen wollte oder so. Es wirkte merkwürdig, dass er freiwillig einer gemeinsamen Mitagspause mit Yachi, Hinata und Kageyama zusagen würde. Aber vielleicht hatte er einfach keine Lust darauf auch heute wieder nur mit ihm im Klassenzimmer zu essen.

Nicht dass es von Belang wäre, immerhin war diese Geschichte ja nur ein Vorwand.

Es war Yachis Idee gewesen. Für die richtige Atmosphäre sorgen und dann unauffällig nachfragen, so war der Plan. Doch nun, wo es soweit gekommen war, brachte Tadashi keinen Ton heraus, ohne direkt schräge Blicke vom blonden Mittelblocker zu kassieren.

Mit diesen Blicken im Nacken wurde er nur noch nervöser. Aber das hier war vielleicht seine letzte Chance! Er musste sich trauen zumindest irgendetwas zu sagen.

„So als Stammspieler bist du inzwischen ziemlich beliebt bei den Mädels, was Tsukki?“

„Hmpf.“

„Ich habe gestern wieder gehört, wie ein Mädchen aus der Parallelklasse deinetwegen geschwärmt hat! Sie haben wohl das letzte Spiel gesehen.“

„...“

„Ach komm Tsukki, freust du dich das denn gar nicht darüber? Am Valentienstag hast du doch auch schon Schokolade von einer Verehrerin bekommen! Und das obwohl du manchmal so unfreundlich zu anderen bist, haha“

Tsukishima schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge und blockte damit den Smalltalk in diese Richtung komplett ab. So mussten sich die Gegner fühlen, wenn dieser Riese all ihre Schläge davon abhielt, den Ball über das Netz zu befördern.

So viel also zu Yachis Plan. Deprimiert zog Tadashi die Knie an den Körper und fuhr damit fort, an der Plastikverpackung in seinen Händen herumzuspielen. Die beiden schwiegen sich an, jeder für sich in seine Gedanken vertieft. Als er unauffällig zu Tsukishima schielte sah er, wie dieser lustlos auf dem Handy herum tippte. Nach einiger Zeit steckte er es dann weg, stand auf und wollte gehen.

Da konnte Tadashi seinen Frust nicht mehr zurück halten.

Es dachte nicht mehr darüber nach was er sagte, sondern tat es einfach.

„Heute werde ich...jemandem meine Liebe gestehen...“

Keine Reaktion. Hatte er ihn nicht gehört?

„Ich...bin schon lange in diese Person verliebt...deswegen will ich es endlich loswerden.“

„Ah.“

„Was...hältst du davon Tsukki?“

Er hatte Angst, seine Hände klammerten sich zitternd um das zerdrückte Melonenbrot, das vorher sein Mittagessen hätte werden sollen.

Tadashi traute sich nicht nach oben zu sehen, wusste nicht, wie Tsukishimas Reaktion sein würde. Desinteressiert? Genervt? _Glücklich_ – so weit traute er sich gar nicht zu denken.

Als nun aber keinerlei Antwort kam, nahm Yamaguchi all seinen Mut zusammen und sah Tsukki direkt an.

_Verdammt._

Er kannte das Gesicht seines besten Freundes gut, immerhin sah er es seit so vielen Jahren quasi jeden Tag. Er war wohl derjenige, der Kei besser als jeder andere verstand und lesen konnte.

Deshalb tat es wohl umso mehr weh, als er mit einem bitteren Blick sondergleichen konfrontiert wurde.

_Ekel. Ich hätte es wissen müssen.Was habe ich denn auch erwartet?_

Ein dicker Knoten bildete sich in Tadashis Kehle, begann immer fester zuzudrücken und schnitt ihm beinahe die Luft ab. Alles um ihn herum verschwamm ein wenig, wurde stumpf und schien sich zu drehen. In seinem Kopf schlug seine eigene Stimme vehement auf ihn ein.

_Es ist deine Schuld. Du hast es vergeigt. Warum warst du so egoistisch? Es hätte alles so bleiben können wie es war. Es war doch gut so._

_**Nun wirst du ihn verlieren.** _

Seine Augen brannten, doch er kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, wollte schnell vom Thema ablenken, _irgendwie die Situation retten._

„A-ah vergiss was ich gesagt habe! Es ist nicht...weiter wichtig!“ Er spürte Keis Blick im Nacken, doch wagte es nicht noch einmal nach oben zu sehen, wusste nicht, ob er einen zweiten solchen Blickkontakt überstehen würde.

„Es...interessiert dich doch bestimmt eh nicht.“

Vielleicht sollte er seinen Freund davon überzeugen, dass nicht _Er_ gemeint gewesen war? Tadashi wollte ihn niemals belügen, doch das war sein letzter Rettungsanker, diese Freundschaft so zu erhalten, wie sie war. Seinen Fehler noch einmal zu korrigieren.

_Ich kann diese Gefühle vergessen. Ich brauche sie nicht, solange ich nur weiter an seiner Seite bleiben darf._

Tadashi war aufgestanden, hatte dabei das komplett zerdrückte Brötchen irgendwo unterwegs fallen lassen. Er eilte zur Tür, ohne Tsukki dabei in die Augen zu sehen. _Schnell, lächeln! Er darf nichts merken!_

„Also, ähm...wünsch mir Glück! Ich erzähl dir dann später wie es lief!“

Er wandte sich kurz um, hob zum Abschied die Hand, wie er es sonst auch tat. _Alles so wie immer, es wird alles so bleiben, wie es war. Es wird sich nichts ändern._

Wenn er jetzt durch diese Tür ging, war es vorbei. Aber es war besser so. Es war der einzige Weg, damit sie beide glücklich werden konnten!

Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell.

Die Hand, die er zum Abschiedsgruß gehoben hatte wurde mit festem Griff gepackt. Als ruckartig daran gezogen wurde, stolperte Tadashi nach hinten, landete unsanft mit dem Rücken gegen den hohen Drahtzaun, der um das Schuldach herum gespannt war.

Sein rechtes Handgelenk wurde noch immer fest umklammert und neben seinem Kopf gegen den Zaun gedrückt. Direkt neben seinem Gesicht stützte sich Tsukishima mit seiner eigenen rechten Hand ab, sein Blick direkt auf Tadashi fixiert.

Er hatte nun keine Wahl als ihn direkt anzusehen, konnte den Anblick der goldenen Augen kaum ertragen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Sie waren sonst sehr emotionsarm, leuchteten vielleicht einmal kurz auf, wenn er lachte, einen fiesen Spruch riss, oder im Spiel fest auf den Sieg konzentriert war.

Doch nun quellten sie beinahe über vor Emotionen: Wut, Ekel, Unverständnis, Verwirrung, _Hass._

Keis Atem raste, so als würde er jeden Moment los brüllen.

Tadashi kannte diesen Moment, denn das war schon einmal passiert, damals, beim Trainingscamp. Damals war er es gewesen, der Tsukki angeschrien hatte, ihn wieder zur Vernunft bringen wollte. Und nun würde jeden Moment diese Wucht auf ihn nieder gehen.

_Das wollte ich nicht._

_Ich wollte nicht, dass sich etwas ändert._

_Ich dachte, wir könnten den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen verbringen._

_Bitte lass es nicht so enden!_

Brennend heiße Tränen traten in seine Augen. Er wollte fliehen, sich aus dem Griff befreien und einfach wegrennen. Bis morgen würde sich alles wieder beruhigen, sie würden dieses Gespräch einfach vergessen und wieder wie zuvor weiter machen.

Ihre Freundschaft war immer etwas selbstverständliches für beide gewesen, etwas, worüber man nicht weiter reden musste. Konflikte ließen sie einfach verstreichen und dann machten sie weiter wie bisher.

So war es nach dem Trainingscamp gewesen und so konnten sie auch diese Situation retten. Ganz bestimmt.

Doch so sehr er auch kämpfte, er konnte sich nicht aus dem Griff des Blonden befreien.

„Lass los...“ Die Tränen hatten seine Stimme erstickt, es war nur ein gedämpftes Murmeln, kaum zu verstehen.

Sein Griff blieb eisern.

„Das tut weh, Tsukki!“ Doch als Reaktion biss dieser nur die Zähne zusammen.

Hatte ihn diese kleine Aussage wirklich so unfassbar wütend gemacht? Tadashi bekam Panik, flehte unter Tränen ein letztes mal laut.

„Bitte lass mich endlich gehen!“

„ _Nein!!“_

Tsukishima hob seine Stimme nie lauter als es sein musste, um gehört zu werden. Sein plötzlicher Aufschrei brachte Tadashi deshalb so aus der Fassung, dass all seine Gedanken mit einem Schlag zum Stillstand kamen.

Er stand einfach da, Tränen liefen stetig seine Wangen hinab, und starrte erschrocken den größeren Jungen an.

„Ich liebe dich.“


	2. Keis POV

Tsukishima Kei war schon lange in seinen besten Freund verliebt.

Wie lange? Das konnte er nicht sicher sagen, immerhin kannten sich die beiden schon ihr halbes Leben lang.

Bis zu ihrem ersten Jahr in der Oberschule war alles normal. Sie verbrachten beinahe jeden Tag miteinander, waren in der gleichen Klasse und gemeinsam in die Karasuno Volleyball-Mannschaft eingetreten. Doch während Tadashi ernsthaft sein Bestes gab um besser zu werden, blieb er selbst immer weiter hinter ihm zurück.

Wieso auch sollte er so viel Leidenschaft in den Club stecken? Nach der Schulzeit war es doch ohnehin vorbei. Und egal wie viele Mühen man aufbrachte, es würde immer jemanden geben, der besser als man selbst war. Wieso also war Tadashi nur so unglaublich fixiert darauf besser zu werden?

All das änderte sich mit dem Trainingscamp.

Als der sonst so unsichere Junge plötzlich auf ihn zu sprang, ihn am Kragen packte und Kei seine Meinung direkt ins Gesicht schrie.

„ _Warum?! Wir haben doch noch immer unseren Stolz!!“_

Diese Worte hatte der Blonde seitdem oft im Kopf, immer wenn er daran zweifelte, ob es die harte Arbeit wirklich wert war, holten sie ihn wieder auf den richtigen Weg zurück.

Es biss die Zähne zusammen und lief los, rannte auch Bällen nach, den er niemals bekommen würde. Doch das war ihm nun egal, er tat es nicht mehr aus Selbstverständlichkeit – sondern aus Spaß an dem Sport, den sein bester Freund und er so liebten.

~~~

Das Frühlingsturnier verlangte alles von ihnen ab, doch es lohnte sich. Sie hatten Inarizaki geschlagen, rückten in die dritte Runde vor! Alle seine Mitspieler sprangen aufeinander zu, umarmten sich, schrien vor Freude. Doch Kei hatte sich verausgabt, ließ sich einfach auf die Knie fallen und sah erschöpft zu seinen Kameraden.

„TSUKKI!!!!“

Eine vertraute Stimme rief den Spitznamen, den er nur von diesem einen Menschen duldete.

Natürlich rannte er nicht zu seinen anderen Freunden, sondern direkt zu ihm. Es war immer so, nach jedem einzelnen Spiel. Und auch wenn Kei es nie zugeben würde, wollte er nicht, dass sich daran etwas ändert.

Ein Junge mit zerzausten dunklen Haaren fiel ihm um den Hals, Tränen in den Augen und ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Kei entspannte sich sofort, lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen in die Umarmung, genoss einfach diesen Augenblick, der nur ihnen gehörte.

Diese kleinen Momente, waren es die sein Herz schneller schlagen ließen, etwas, das er zuvor nicht gekannt hatte. Er wollte sie sooft auskosten, wie er nur konnte, um zumindest für wenige Sekunden in dieser Wunschvorstellung zu verweilen.

~~~

Es war ihm schon länger klar, dass seine Gefühle für diesen Jungen über Freundschaft hinaus gingen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Moment, der alles ausgelöst hatte.

November, genauer gesagt Tadashis Geburtstag. Sie saßen draußen in der Kälte, tranken Tee und redeten, eigentlich so wie sie es immer taten. Der kleinere Junge hab den Blick nach oben, den Blick auf die strahlenden Himmelskörper gerichtet.

„Schon toll...Egal wie voll der Mond ist, die Sterne um ihn herum sind immer gleich. Man sieht sie immer gemeinsam...man könnte sagen, dass der Mond niemals einsam ist! Selbst bei Neumond sind sie da und wartet darauf, dass er wieder zurück kommt.“

Er hatte seinem Freund nur einen verwirrten Blick zugeworfen, dieser aber lachte.

„Klingt ziemlich kitschig, was? Aber für mich heißt das nur, dass der Mond und die Sterne beste Freunde sind, die immer Seite an Seite stehen! Ich mag den Gedanken.“

Tadashis Augen waren noch immer auf den Nachthimmel fixiert, ein schiefes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ließ die dutzenden Sommersprossen auf seinen Wangen tanzen. Waren es schon immer so viele gewesen? Kei hatte sie wohl noch nie so genau betrachtet.

_Fast wie Sterne._

_Irgendwie passend._

Es spürte den Drang seine Wangen zu berühren, all diese kleinen Sterne mit den Fingerspitzen zu zählen. Da drehte Tadashi den Kopf und seine Augen, die wie Edelsteine leuchteten, funkelten ihn verwundert an.

In dieser Sekunde traf Kei die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

Hatte er ihn die ganze Zeit über angestarrt?

Davon geträumt über seine Haut zu streichen, durch seine Haare zu fahren, _seine Lippen zu berühren?_

Die Hitze, die in seinem Körper aufstieg und das Pochen in seiner Brust fühlte sich nicht wie etwas Neues an. Doch warum schlug sein Herz überhaupt so schnell? War er etwa...

_Verdammt._

Wie lange hatte er es nicht gemerkt?

Wie lange schon versteckte er diese Gefühle vor sich selbst?

_Verdammt verdammt verdammt verdammt._

Die Erinnerung an jenen Tag hatte Kei aus den Schlaf gerissen. Er machte einige tiefe Atemzüge, versuchte sein rasendes Herz wieder zu beruhigen.

Dieser Abend draußen in Garten der Yamaguchis, war nur ein paar Monate her, doch seitdem fiel es ihm zunehmend schwerer, diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken.

Er war eigentlich kein Mensch, der sich viel aus so etwas machte – und warum diesen Gefühlen nachjagen, wenn das, was er begehrte, bereits an seiner Seite war?

Sein Blick wanderte zu Tadashi, der auf dem Futon neben ihm lag. Es war zu dunkel um viel zu erkennen, aber er wusste ja, wo sein bester Freund war.

Immer an seiner Seite, niemals weit weg von ihm.

_Wie die Sterne, die immer den Mond umgeben._

~~~

Wäre es doch nur so geblieben, wie es war.

„A-ah, heute muss ich noch etwas erledigen! Sorry Tsukki, wir, äh, sehen uns dann später, ja?“

Yamaguchi schnappte sich seine Tasche und verließ eilig das Klassenzimmer, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Kei verzog das Gesicht, ehe er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ, sein Mittagessen auspackte und begann lustlos darauf herum zu kauen.

Es war Frühsommer, ihr zweites Jahr der Oberschule. Bald schon würden die Ferien nach dem ersten Semester beginnen, das Zusatztraining, ein Trainingscamp in Tokyo. Und dann schon die Vorrunden für das nächste Turnier.

Doch Tsukishima konnte sich kaum darauf konzentrieren. Seit ein paar Wochen ging ihm Yamaguchi immer öfter aus dem Weg und er wusste nicht warum.

Früher hatten sie jeden Tag zusammen gegessen, waren gemeinsam zum Training und danach bis zu einer bestimmten Stelle gemeinsam heim gegangen.

Nun aber ging er immer wieder woanders Mittagessen, traf Kei erst vor der Turnhalle oder ging vor ihm bereits alleine heim.

Wenn es nur darum gegangen wäre auch Zeit mit seinen anderen Freunden zu verbringen, hätte es Tsukishima wohl weniger gestört. Doch die Art, wie sein bester Freund manchmal seine Blicke mied, von Themen ablenkte oder sich schlichtweg mit Ausreden verzog, machte es schnell offensichtlich, dass er sich von ihm distanzierte.

_Bald werde ich ihn wohl gar nicht mehr sehen._

Halbherzig ließ er die leere Bentobox in seine Tasche fallen und stand vom Tisch auf. Er musste sich die Beine vertreten und an die frische Luft kommen, irgendwie seine Gedanken auf eine andere Spur bringen.

Sollte er Tadashi damit konfrontieren? Er war kein Mensch, der viel über Gefühle und dergleichen sprach, Yamaguchi aber schon. Wenn er ihn direkt darauf ansprach, würde er sicher antworten, er musste ihm nur klar machen, dass es ihm ernst war.

Der Mittelblocker verdrehte die Augen und bog auf den Innenhof der Schule ab. Hier war nicht viel los, nur hier und da saßen ein paar Schüler auf den alten Holzbänken, um zusammen zu essen oder zu reden.

Bekannte Gesichter waren nicht unter ihnen. Dafür aber eine Stimme, die er sehr wohl schon gehört hatte.

„Jetzt warte doch Yamaguchi! Wenn du wirklich schon lange so fühlst, dann hast du es doch verdient, dass deine Gefühle auch erwidert werden!!“

Ein säuerlicher Geschmack breitete sich auf seiner Zunge aus, als er ein gutes Stück weiter weg zwei ihm wohlbekannte Gestalten auf einer der Holzbänke entdeckte.

_Hier wollte er also so eilig hin._

Kei beobachtete die Szene. Wie sie ihn festhielt, als er gehen wollte, sein warmes, dankbares Lächeln. Er konnte nicht mehr hören worüber sie sprachen. Er _wollte_ es gar nicht hören.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihm schlecht, also fuhr Tsukishima herum und verließ den Schulhof wieder, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an das, was er gesehen hatte zu verschwenden.

~~~

_Solange es ihn glücklich macht, sollte ich mich wohl nicht weiter einmischen._

Dieser Gedanke kam ihm, als Yachi sie am Morgen zufällig auf dem Schulflur traf.

„Hey Jungs hört mal! Wollen wir heute nicht alle zusammen Mittagessen?“

Yachi lächelte fröhlich, sie war inzwischen ihnen gegenüber überhaupt nicht mehr so unsicher und schüchtern wie noch vor einem Jahr.

„Heute ist wohl ein Baseball-Spiel hinter der Schule angesagt, deshalb werden viele der Schüler dort sein. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und haben das ganze Schuldach für uns!“

Sie sah beide Schüler voller Vorfreude an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Tadashi wandte sich zögerlich zu seinem Freund um, seine Wangen etwas errötet, das Auftreten unsicher.

Sonst löste dieser Anblick in ihm eine wohlige Wärme auf, verließ ihn dazu, den peinlich berührten Yamaguchi mit einer Erdbeere zu vergleichen. Rote Farbe, dunkle Punkte darauf verteilt und ein grüner Haarschopf oben auf, der Vergleich schien angebracht, _ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Erdbeeren definitiv sein Lieblingsobst waren._

Aber heute war ihm nicht danach. Ebenso wenig, wie ihm danach war seine Mittagspause mit dem Idioten-Duo zu verbringen. Doch ein Blick auf Tadashi verriet sofort, dass dieser sich über den Vorschlag zu freuen schien und nur aus Rücksicht vor Keis eigenen Gefühlen zögerte.

„Meinetwegen.“

Beide wirkten erst ungläubig, begannen dann aber einander anzugrinsen.

Keis Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Schnell kehrte er auf dem Absatz um und steuerte das Klassenzimmer an.

„Oh super, dann sehen wir uns später dort!“

Nun war es später, doch von Yachi oder den anderen Zweitklässlern fehlte noch jede Spur.

Nicht dass es ihn störte, denn so friedlich nebeneinander im Freien zu sitzen war alles, was er sich für so eine Mittagspause wünschen konnte.

Wäre da nicht das Geraschel von Plastik, während Yamaguchi sein Melonenbrot malträtierte.

_Er kann es wohl gar nicht abwarten, bis sie kommt._

_Ist es dir nicht mehr gut genug hier mit mir zu sitzen?_

Tatsächlich schwiegen sich die Freunde einfach nur eine Weile an, aber es war kein angenehmes Schweigen wie sonst auch.

Kei ging es auf die Nerven.

Es wurde Zeit, ihn endlich auf das anzusprechen, was ihm schon so lange auf der Seele lastete.

_Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg?_

„So als Stammspieler bist du inzwischen ziemlich beliebt bei den Mädels, was Tsukki?“

_Was sollte das denn jetzt?_

„Hmpf.“

„Ich habe gestern wieder gehört, wie ein Mädchen aus der Parallelklasse deinetwegen geschwärmt hat! Sie haben wohl das letzte Spiel gesehen.“

_Warum fing er denn nun mit so einem unwichtigen Thema an?_

_Es ging jetzt nicht um irgendwelche Mädchen, deren Namen er nicht kannte._

„Ach komm Tsukki, freust du dich das denn gar nicht darüber? Am Valentienstag hast du doch auch schon Schokolade von einer Verehrerin bekommen! Und das obwohl du manchmal so unfreundlich zu anderen bist, haha“

Kei machte einen abwertenden Laut mit der Zunge, um den bitteren Beigeschmack dieser Erinnerung zu vertreiben. Alle im Team hatten nur noch darüber geredet, wer sich von wem Schokolade erhoffte – und dann kam Tadashi plötzlich nach dem Training zu ihm, um ihm selbstgemachte Schokoladenkekse zu überreichen. Damals hatte er es fast nicht geschafft, seine Reaktion zu verstecken, war unerwartet auf den Geschmack dieses Funken Hoffnung gekommen. War es etwa möglich, dass der Junge, der ihm nicht aus dem Kopf ging, dieselben Gefühle hegte?

„A-ah, es ist ein Zettel dabei glaube ich. Ich kannte das Mädchen nicht, aber sie meinte es ist ein Brief für dich dabei, damit du weißt, dass er von ihr ist.“

_Ah._

„Man bin ich neidisch, jetzt schwärmen dir schon Mädchen nach! Ich sollte mich auch mehr anstrengen.“

_Natürlich, was hatte ich denn auch erwartet._

Damit schien die Diskussion wieder beendet, denn anstatt weiter zu sprechen, zog Tadashi die Knie an den Körper und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Nun war auch Tsukishima nicht mehr in der Stimmung zu diskutieren. Er zog sein Handy heraus und klickte sich uninteressiert durch ein paar Webseiten.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr, nicht mehr lange, bis zum Schulgong. Also räumte er seine Sachen zusammen und stand auf, um wieder zu den Klassenzimmern zu gehen.

_Es hat Zeit. Ich kann ihn auch ein anderes Mal fragen._

„Heute werde ich...jemandem meine Liebe gestehen...“

Es war, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben.

Er hatte sich bestimmt nur verhört, _oder?_

_Es kann nur ein Irrtum sein._

„Ich...bin schon lange in diese Person verliebt...deswegen will ich es endlich loswerden.“

„Ah.“

Mehr brachte er nicht heraus.

Alles fügte sich in seinem Kopf zusammen, wie bei einem großen Puzzle.

_Yachi._

Er hatte sie ja schon immer gemocht.

Freundlich, klein, süß, versuchte immer, den anderen zu helfen.

Kein Wunder also, dass er sich in sie verlieben würde.

Es überraschte ihn nicht.

Warum also drehte sich Kei dann gerade der Magen um, als hätte er einen Schlag in die Magengrube bekommen?

_Es ist zu spät._

_Ich hätte es ihm sagen sollen._

„Was...hältst du davon Tsukki?“

_Geht nicht zu ihr._

_Bleib bei mir._

_Ich liebe dich mehr, als sie es je könnte._

Kei fürchtete sich mit einem Mal vor seinen eigenen Gedanken.

Was wurde aus 'Solange wir Freunde sind, muss sich nichts ändern?'

_Aber ich will mehr._

Dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Aber er konnte ihm wenigstens Mut machen, seinen Wunsch, Yachi seine Gefühle zu gestehen, unterstützen. Ihm ein guter Freund sein.

_Ich habe meine Chance verpasst._

_**Ich habe ihn verloren.** _

„A-ah vergiss was ich gesagt habe! Es ist nicht...weiter wichtig!“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich zu spät, denn als er ihren Blickkontakt realisierte, war Tadashi bereits aufgesprungen, schritt eilig an ihm vorbei.

„Es...interessiert dich doch bestimmt eh nicht.“

„Also, ähm...wünsch mir Glück! Ich erzähl dir dann später wie es lief!“

_Geh nicht!_

Kei packte seinen Freund am Handgelenk, hielt ihn so davon ab zu gehen.

_Bleib bei mir._

Mit einer schnellen Drehung drückte er Tadashi gegen den Zaun, hielt ihn fest, versperrte ihm den Ausweg.

_Wenn ich jetzt loslasse, werde ich ihn für immer verlieren._

Tadashi wehrte sich, konnte sich aber nicht aus Tsukishimas Griff befreien.

Es tat weh ihn so zu sehen.

Warum versuchte er nur so vehement loszukommen?

„Lass los...“

_Bitte gib nach._

„Das tut weh, Tsukki!“

_Ich will dir doch nicht weh tun._

„Bitte lass mich endlich gehen!“

„ _Nein!!“_

Stille.

Seine Brust bebte vor Aufregung, sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, als hätte jemand mit einer Nadel auf es eingestochen.

Der Gedanke, Tadashi angeschrien zu haben, kam ihm unverzeihlich vor. Aber andererseits schien er sich nun endlich Gehör verschafft zu haben.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und tränenüberströmtem Gesicht starrte Tadashi ihn an.

Er musste sich später dringend dafür entschuldigen, dass er ihn zum weinen gebracht hatte.

Aber all das war gerade nicht wichtig.

Er hatte nur diese eine letzte Chance.

„Ich liebe dich.“


	3. Tadashis POV

Yamaguchi Tadashi war schon lange in seinen besten Freund verliebt.

Und ebendieser Freund, Tsukishima Kei, stand nun vor ihm und sprach die Worte, die er nie von ihm erwartet hätte.

„Tsukki?“

Mehr brachte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme nicht hervor, seine Gedanken waren wie leer gefegt. Er spürte aber, wie der Druck um sein Handgelenk nachließ.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, blieben ineinander hängen, wollten die Reaktion des anderen studieren.

Es war kein Witz, oder?

Seine Augen zeigten, wie ernst es ihm war.

Aber das konnte nicht sein, eben hatte er doch noch-

„Tadashi.“

Ein warmer Schauer fuhr durch seinen ganzen Körper, trieb das, was seine Tränen nicht versiegen ließ erneut an.

War das hier ein Traum?

Ein wunderschöner Traum, der ihn jeden Moment wieder verlassen würde?

Ohne darüber nachzudenken wanderten Tadashis Hände nach vorn, legten sich um den Kragen von Keis Hemd und zogen ihn daran herunter.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich nur für kurzen Moment.

Einer dieser kurzen Momente, die sie beide in den letzten Monaten zu lieben gelernt hatten.

Ein wundervoller Augenblick, gefolgt von einem langen, stummen Blickkontakt, als ihre Gesichter einander direkt gegenüber standen.

_Ich liebe dich, Tsukki._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Bitte lass mich bei dir bleiben._

Er öffnete den Mund, um alles, was aus seinem Herzen überquoll raus zu lassen. Doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort heraus brachte, vereinten sich ihre Lippen bereits wieder.

Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, standen einfach nur da, die Arme umeinander gelegt, komplett in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken.

Alles, was sie sich seit so langer Zeit gewünscht hatten, vereint in diesem wundervollen Moment.

Sie hörten nicht, wie der Gong das Ende der Pause einläutete, würden auch nicht mehr zum Nachmittagsunterricht erscheinen.

Heute sollte der einzige Tag in 3 Jahren Oberschule sein, an dem sie beide das Training schwänzten.

Denn es galt, diesen wertvollen Moment so lange sie konnten auszukosten.

Ihre Tränen zu trocknen.

Die Missverständnisse zu klären.

Und ihre Gefühle füreinander zu ordnen.

An diesem Tag im Frühsommer hatte keiner der beiden seinen besten Freund verloren.

Stattdessen hatten sie ein neues, wunderbares Kapitel in ihrer langjährigen Freundschaft begonnen.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke, dass ihr es bis hierher geschafft habt!  
> Das hier war meine erste Fanfiction seit langem (geschrieben am 01/02 Feburar 2021, von spät Abends bis um 4 Uhr morgens) und auch meine erste M/M Fic.  
> Ich hoffe, sie ist trotzdem halbwegs erträglich!
> 
> TsukkiYama ist mein absolutes Lieblings-Ship in Haikyuu und direkt eines meiner allgemeinen Support Ship geworden, deshalb bin ich froh, einen Teil dieser Liebe in eine kleine Geschichte verpackt zu haben!  
> Ich habe mich nach einigem hin und her gegen Manga-Spoiler entschieden, aber eigentlich sollte die Szene aus Kapitel 297/298 in Tsukishimas Kapitel eingebaut werden. Letzten Endes war es aber eine gute Entscheidung damit die Geschichte nicht noch länger wird xD


End file.
